minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Thailand
Thailand, the State of Thailand, or Prathet Thai ''is an independent autonomous semi-presidential republic under a One-party state system. The nation is located in the Southeast Asian Region and lies on the Indochinese Peninsula. Thailand is currently the only town and nation in the Indochinese region and its closest neighbouring towns are the Samurda Sahara, Magnolia, Japan, Korea, and Toto. Thailand is known for its large borders as a town, the capital Bangkok, and it's relative isolationism. Thailand has been nicknamed and self-described as ''"The Asian Tiger" ''due to its independence, wealth, and quickly growing economy and infrastructure. Thailand currently has a moderately small population of 3 players, with the most active being the Head Minister. The nation's current total number of claim-chunks and its overall land size is ~400 claim chunks, though with much of the state's interior being unclaimed wilderness outside of the Bangkok Area. Bangkok is the capital and is currently the only developed region in Thailand, with most of the structures being housing, agricultural, and slime-fun related. Thailand is currently the capital city and only town of the nation ''Prathet Thai. History of Thailand Thailand has had a fairly short and uneventful history with the Sixth Era of MCPE being still newly started after the Fifth Era. The town of Thailand was created on the first day of the Sixth Era and on grand reopening of the server. Thailand started as a small area of claims around Bangkok and has grown to near the modern-day borders of the real-life Thai state. Thailand thus far has been viewed as a fairly quiet and isolationist nation that mostly has focused on internal affairs and the development of the nation over external political affairs and the many server conflicts. Thailand originally had plans on joining the Alrere Reich with the towns of Japan and Texas, though Thailand decided to now choose its own way and remain more independent and isolated from other towns and nations affairs. Government of Thailand As previously described the government of Thailand can best be described as a Semi-presidential Republic under a One-party state. Ideologically, the Thai government seeks to pursue many socialist and left-wing policies, though no government action has yet to be taken on any law or policy as the nation is still prioritizing developing its infrastructure, wealth, and defences. Elections are held in the Thai system of government for lower ranking and local positions, as well as for the Head Minister, though once elected they are elected for life or until resignation. Citizens can however only vote for members that are part of the Prathet Thai party, that is nationalist, anti-imperialist, and leftist affiliated. Thai Cities & Developments Thailand currently one has one organized and developed area, that being the Greater Bangkok combined statistical area. Bangkok currently has one estate, the estate of the head Minister, a mob exp farm, a central slime-fun area, and an agricultural area where carrots, wheat, potatoes, beetroots, and melons are grown. Bangkok is also home to a central and complex system of mines that stretch across Indochina. Currently, all residents of Thailand live in the Bangkok area. Bangkok is currently undergoing a large deforestation process and a great deal of planning is being created for the city. Thailand also possesses a few significant outposts with some minor developments. Most notably, an Enderman farm in the End, a Blaze farm in the Nether, and a Stronghold in Siberia. The Nation of Prathet Thai Thailand is the capital and only town in the nation, Prathet Thai. The nation was established on February 24th, 2019 out of a desire to further expand Thailand's claims and influence across Indochina and Southeast Asia. The nation if Prathet Thai has solidified much of the modern Thai border for Thailand, and the nation hopes to include any neighbouring Indochinese town under its protection and aid. Prathet Thai's Foreign Policy and External outlook is highly isolationist and only looks at expanding and improving the Indochinese region. Prathet Thai wishes to avoid any wars or conflicts unless it is defensive against aggressive nations wishing to harm Thailand or any settlement under its protection in Indochina. Prathet Thai wishes to maintain good standing and trade relations with all nations and towns and is wishes to take a Neutrality stance in most situations. WIP, more to be added... Category:Sixth Era Category:Sixth Era Town Category:Town Category:Nations Category:Disappeared Towns Category:Disappeared Nations Category:Sixth Era Nation